


Restless Chapter 1

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author: Me<br/>Title: Restless<br/>Fandom: Smallville<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Pairing: Chloe/Ollie<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue!<br/>A/N: I could have sworn I'd posted this already so forgive me if I have.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Me  
> Title: Restless  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: Chloe/Ollie  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue!  
> A/N: I could have sworn I'd posted this already so forgive me if I have.

Author: Me  
Title: Restless  
Fandom: Smallville  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Chloe/Ollie  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue!  
A/N: I could have sworn I'd posted this already so forgive me if I have.

She was restless, a long day and night of working as Watchtower for the Justice League made her tired but unable to sleep. So here she was padding around the kitchen of Olivers mansion on the outskirts of Star City. The boys were all sleeping, even Bart which meant that she had peace and quiet for the first time in many hours. Finally she finished making herself a mug of hot chocolate having decided much to her chagrin that coffee was probably not the best option and was about to head up to the guest bedroom she was currently occupying when she heard a noise out in the corridor.

Walking out she was surprised to see Oliver's tall muscular frame appear in her line of sight, "Sidekick!" he was obviously as surprised to see her as she was to see him, "whatcha doin'?" Chloe lifted up her cup, "couldn't sleep so I thought I'd try an old family remedy." His long strides ate up the ground between them and he leant down to inhale the scent, "smells great," he said his voice sounding so tired that Chloe almost ordered him back to bed. "Come on," she would have tugged on his sleeve but since he only had on a pair of boxers that was a little difficult, "I'll make you one."

She could feel him following her back into the huge kitchen and he leant against the counter beside her while she worked. Neither of them spoke but it wasn't uncomfortable and while she worked, such as it was, she sipped on her own. Handing him the mug she looked up at him, a mock stern expression on her face, "now bedtime," one hand rested on his back and she pushed him towards the corridor before picking up her mug again. "Comin' with me?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her a half smirk on his face. "Maybe next time," she answered in response shaking her head at him. Nighttime conversations often took on a more salacious tone between them but it had never gone any further than words.

"You're killin' me here Chloe," she stifled a giggle as he placed his hand over his heart. She gave him another gentle push, "go, we've got another long day coming." They walked in silence up the stairs onto the landing, her room was two doors down on the left, his one on the right. "Night Chlo," he said as he stopped to look at her, Chloe stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek but it got lost in translation and lips brushed against each other.

The first time was an accident, the second was on purpose, deep, filled with longing and pent up desire, her hand rested on his stomach while her other continued to grasp onto the mug. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours that they continued to kiss for she didn't care it just felt so good and when they finally pulled apart she was left gasping for breath.

Judging by the look on his face Oliver was just as stunned as she was and for a few seconds neither of them spoke, "Wow," she said finally, "quite some goodnight kiss," her fingertips played lightly on her lower lip before she reached up and placed a featherlike kiss on his cheek, "see you in the morning." Before she could do or say anything else Chloe turned and walked swiftly back to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. Now she definitely wasn't going to be able to sleep.


	2. Restless Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sleeping Beauty

Title: Sleeping Beauty

He caught sight of her in the dim glow of the sliver of moonlight that slipped through the long curtains. She was curled up on the long plush sofa, a glass of something in hand as she stared out of the gap that was allowing the moonlight in. It was only as he moved closer he realised her eyes had slipped shut and she was sleeping. He deftly removed the glass from her hand before scooping her up in his arms and cradling her to his bare chest his eyes resting on the soft lips that had kissed his a few weeks before. It was easy to remember how they had felt, how much he had wanted to feel them again but he would resist for the moment, even if it was tempting to pretend she was Sleeping Beauty and he her handsome prince come to rescue her from her deep slumber.

He carried her up the stairs towards her room wishing it was his own wanting to touch and taste every inch of her skin, to hear her call his name because he had given her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. Even as he climbed she moved slightly, sighing in her sleep mumbling words that at first he didn't quite catch until in the midst of it all he heard his name. Her arm wrapped around his neck and she adjusted herself in his grip causing him to pause in his walk while she settled so he wouldn't drop her.

Feeling her breasts squashed against his chest caused a twitch in his pants which made him grimace although he understood why. He moved inside the room that she had claimed as her own while she was here and noticed that the sheets were ruffled giving him signs she had slept or at least tried to sleep before going downstairs. He placed her down gently and kissed her forehead, both satisfied and intrigued to hear her mumble his name. "Sleep well my Sleeping Beauty," he whispered while looking down at her trying to imprint this moment into his memory before leaving, closing the door behind him.


	3. Restless Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Voice in the Dark  
>  Fandom: Smallville  
> Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen, mentions Bart, AC, Dinah and Victor  
> Prompt: #08 Don't leave**

**Title: Voice in the Dark  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen, mentions Bart, AC, Dinah and Victor  
Prompt: #08 Don't leave**

 **Word Count: 605**

 **Rating: Pg-13  
Warnings/Spoilers: none/none  
Summary: A/U future fic. Can be read alone or as part of the Restless ficlet set.**

Chloe couldn't sleep. Not exactly new but she was anxious, restless and unable to her mind to slow down and switch off so she could get a few needed hours of rest. The last mission although successful had not been without its problems. Problems that had resulted in Dinah and Bart getting hurt. Nothing she hadn't been able to fix, which was why she needed to rest but the fact they had been hurt was the reason she couldn't sleep.

She had lain on her bed staring at the ceiling for a long while before rising and heading out to pace the corridors of Olivers mansion. Dinah's room was next to hers but it was empty. The fact the door was open and she had seen the moonlight streaming across the floor had more than confirmed that. She would be with A.C. curled up in his embrace listening to him as he soothed her. Victor was entertaining Bart or at least attempting to with the aid of a lot of pizza, burritos and viewing material.

And Oliver? Well he seemed to have fallen asleep. Maybe he was just used to these kind of feelings or maybe he just didn't feel guilty like she did. But then it had been her directions that had led them into the situation, that had led to them being hurt. Least ways that was what she had thought until this moment.

At first she had tried to ignore the noises coming from his room not really wanting to hear what he might be doing. But as she had passed his room once more the sounds caught her attention, they were mumbles, whispers of pain and guilt. She tapped lightly on his door but got no response. The noises made her worried and she did something she wouldn't normally do, she opened his door and entered his bedroom.

Once she had closed the door behind her she waited a few seconds to allow her eyesight to adjust to the darkness before she made her way forward to his bedside. The sheets were twisted showing his turmoil in his sleep. His body was mostly uncovered, exposing his torso and legs, to her gaze but she didn't really notice, more concerned with the expression on his face. It was contorted the feelings he normally kept hidden revealed in this most vulnerable of states. Names were distinguishable amongst the noises and mumbling, her own included, and then the only one.

Even as she was wondering if she should wake him her legs moved taking her to his side. She slipped into the empty space next to him, pulling the covers back over him. She stroked his hair and whispered soothingly in his ear, telling him that everything was alright, that they were all alive, all here.

He quietened, the muttering ceasing and he seemed to slip into a much deeper sleep, waiting for a few moments before standing. She hadn't moved from the spot next to his bed when she heard his words, "don't leave." Turning she looked down at him, his eyes had flickered open and were almost shut again. "Stay with me, please," he was asking her to give him solace with her presence and if she was honest she probably needed it just as much as he did. "Just for tonight." With that she slipped in along side him and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Even so Chloe was certain she wouldn't sleep, though in the morning she couldn't say when she had and couldn't believe how comforted she had been by Olivers body next to hers.


End file.
